Angels and Demons: The Innerlife of Shawn Spencer
by Collegekid2006
Summary: Shawn has a big decision to make and he gets some divine intervention.


Shawn was bored…which, of course, meant _someone_ had to suffer.

He stepped into the precinct, and immediately saw Lassiter, sitting behind his desk working diligently.

An evil grin crept across Shawn's face as his mind was flooded with at least half a dozen ways he could annoy the detective.

_Should I or shouldn't I…?_

_Should I or shouldn't I…?_

"Don't even think about it, Shawn." A tiny voice piped up.

Shawn glanced over at his right shoulder as an angel appeared in a puff of colorful smoke.

An angel that looked and sounded a lot like Gus…

"You _know_ he'll kill you if you bother him." Shoulder-Angel Gus continued, folding his arms across his chest.

As he did, however, he looked down at himself and seemed to realize for the first time that he was wearing white robes. His eyes narrowed bitterly as he slowly brought his hands up over his head, gently feeling the halo that hovered a few inches over his scalp.

"Hey!" He demanded, glaring at Shawn. "Why do _I_ have to be the angel? I'm not some goody two-shoes, Shawn! I have a dark side!"

"I don't know," Shawn shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by the appearance of a shoulder angel. "You're always the angel."

"Well, next time I get to be the devil!"

"Fine," Shawn rolled his eyes. "Next time, you can be the devil."

"You know that's right." Shoulder-Angel Gus snorted, looking down at his white robes again with a horrified shudder.

"Speaking of which…" he added a moment later, leaning out so he could peer around Shawn's head to his other shoulder. "Where _is_ that guy, anyway? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

As Gus spoke the words, there was suddenly another puff of colorful smoke, and someone who looked an awful lot like a tiny Shawn, dressed in a jet black suit with a blazing red tie, stepped onto Shawn's right shoulder alongside Shoulder-Angel Gus.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Shoulder-Angel Gus shouted. "He gets to wear _that_ and _I'm_ in a sheet?!"

"Gus, please." Shoulder-Devil Shawn snorted, running his knuckles over his lapel. "Like you could ever look _this_ cool. You're an angel."

"I am _not_ an angel! I have a dark side!"

"Yeah, right." Shoulder-Devil Shawn laughed.

"Fine!" Shoulder-Angel Gus huffed, pulling a folded sheet of paper out from underneath his robe. "I wasn't going to do this! You made me!"

He pushed past Shoulder-Devil Shawn and marched up to Big Shawn's face, holding the tiny paper up to him.

"What's this?" Shawn asked, barely able to read the tiny handwriting on the sheet.

"I'm submitting my resume for the Shoulder-Devil position." Shoulder-Angel Gus explained, grinning victoriously at Shoulder-Devil Shawn.

"I'm…not actually accepting applications for that position at the moment…" Big Shawn murmured, looking over the resume anyway.

Shoulder-Angel Gus pushed on, not about to give up the promotion without a fight.

"You'll notice under Experience," he continued, pointing at the spot on the resume. "That I _did_ knock our teacher on her butt with a spitball."

"That's true…" Big Shawn nodded thoughtfully, his eyebrows arching in interest.

Shoulder-Devil Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Gus, please. That was an isolated incident. You don't have what it takes to do this full-time."

"It was not! I've done _lots_ of stuff you don't know about!"

"Gus," Big Shawn laughed, indicating a bullet point on the resume. "You were _not_ involved in Watergate. Or Enron."

"See! I even lie on my resume!" Shoulder-Angel Gus argued. "What more could you want from a Shoulder Devil?"

Big Shawn rolled his eyes and pocketed the paper.

"Look, guys. Aren't you supposed to be, like, trying to talk out of something, here?" He asked.

"I say go for it!" Shoulder-Angel Gus exclaimed. "Annoy the hell out of Lassiter!"

He turned back to Shoulder-Devil Shawn.

"See? How many angels would say _that?_" He demanded.

"Not many…" Shoulder-Devil Shawn admitted.

"Okay…that's one vote for annoy him." Big Shawn shrugged, also turning to Shoulder-Devil Shawn. "What's your call?"

"Are you kidding me?" Shoulder-Devil Shawn laughed. "Do it! He can't _actually_ murder you with all these witnesses around!"

"True." Big Shawn had to agree. "Okay, guys. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Shoulder-Devil Shawn waved, disappearing in a colorful puff of smoke.

"Seriously. Look over my resume. Get back to me." Shoulder-Angel Gus said once he and Big Shawn were alone again. "That guy didn't even care enough to show up on time! I'm way more devilish than him!"

"Yeah…I'll let you know." Big Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

Shoulder-Angel Gus disappeared, leaving Big Shawn alone once again.

He grinned evilly.

He now had almost-divine sanction to annoy the hell out of Lassie.


End file.
